


Raging feelings

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, ina11writingexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Gamma can't seem to stop ranting over the absolute madman that is Zanark whenever they meet. Beta has a good idea of what's going on. Alpha just wanted to finish his lunch in peace.Part of the ina11writingexchange on tumblr!
Relationships: Zanark Avalonic/Gamma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Raging feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeSorbetto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/gifts).



> HEEEEEY IT'S FINALLY MIDNIGHT I CAN FINALLY POST THIS  
> I TRIED MY BEST HERE PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME. EXCEPT FOR THE TITLE YOU CAN ABSOLUTELY JUDGE THAT I CAN'T MAKE TITLES  
> also yes i absolutely do not know how to tag fics

Sometimes, the El Dorado captains met up for lunch.

It was a rare and terrifying sight, especially not knowing just how they could simply sit there together and eat without any major incident or disaster happening. Not even they were completely sure how it happened. Maybe the Ragnarok tournament and events leading up to it had actually taught them something about friendship and teamwork, who knows. Not like the thought of them actually being friends and cooperating was any less terrifying than them being constantly at each other’s throats, really.

Like most days, they were having lunch together. And like most days, Gamma was, for lack of a better word, bitching a lot. Particularly, bitching about Zanark of all the people. Beta and Alpha were already used to this- it was getting really hard to go through a day without hearing that name come from Gamma’s mouth at least once. It was starting to look like letting that absolute madman loose after the Ragnarok was over might’ve been a mistake.

Beta had tuned out Gamma’s rant and Alpha’s one-word answers a while ago, more focused on something else catching her curiosity. After all, why would he be talking _so_ much over the guy he supposedly hated more than everything and everyone else in the world? Wouldn’t he prefer not to bother to so much as acknowledge his existence? Isn’t that a more reasonable answer to his situation?

Then, something clicked in her little, impish mind. She snapped her fingers, like some greater enlightenment had finally reached her. Alpha stared in mild confusion. Gamma suddenly shut up, half glaring, half staring at her.

"Oh. My. God. I got it now." Beta sounded every bit the high school cheerleader gossiping girl stereotype from those old 20th century movies, and not at all the soldier she was supposed to be. Gamma was seriously considering the pros and cons of just saying screw it and decking her right there and then. "You have a crush on that Zanark guy~!"

A moment of silence. Gamma was staring at her, eyes wide and brain completely losing all function for what felt like hours. Alpha was suddenly very interested in his meal, his eyes pretty much glued to it, hardly managing to sneak a glance at them.

“… What. The fuck.” Beta just giggled, a sound that could only be attributed to an actual demon. Gamma was reconsidering his decisions even harder. Alpha was trying to finish as fast as he could to just get the hell out of there, likely wondering how much it would take to get as far away from them as possible, maybe even retreating to some secluded cottage in the woods never to be seen again. The possibility was certainly sounding more and more appealing by the second.

“Come on~ it’s sooooo obvious- you’re always talking about him, even with how much you say you hate him!” Gamma blinked. Once, twice. Suddenly, the blood was rushing to his face, turning redder by the second.

“Well… You do seem to spend a lot of time around him lately. Even if you’re both always trying to pick a fight.” Even Alpha joined in now, even if less enthusiast over the whole thing than Beta was, immediately turning back to his food as if he was regretting even existing once he took a good look at Gamma’s face. Poor guy looked redder than what must’ve been healthy.

For a while, Gamma didn’t say anything. Beta and Alpha were now staring, food forgotten, just waiting for an answer. He still was refusing to answer, to deny or confirm anything. Then, he suddenly stood up, with enough strength to nearly knock the chair down, slamming his hands on the table. Before anyone could question him further, he speed walked out of the room. With Gamma gone, Alpha turned to his supposed friend, raising an eyebrow.

“… You sure about that? It doesn’t really seem reasonable. Or logical.” Beta just waved her hand dismissively.

“Oh, don’t worry- he’ll come around, eventually. That’s not something he can just keep repressing and ignoring forever.”

Not even an hour after storming out of lunch in a fit of confused screaming and feelings, Gamma was already meeting up with the cause of said screaming and feelings. Why he was doing that right now when he was still too much of a confused mess to string together coherent thoughts? Not even he knew.

From his bike, Zanark was looking at him, greeting him with a casual wave of his hand and a smirk. Gamma barely nodded to acknowledge him.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

“S-shut up!” Zanark just quirked an eyebrow, leaning in to take a closer look at him- and boy, did that make Gamma feel like his entire face was about to blow up. The bastard had to know what he was doing-

“Did your little friends just find out?” And now Zanark was grinning from ear to ear, nearly as maniacally as he was back when he had just broken out of prison. Now he just was out for blood.

“Do you think I’m too stupid to keep a secret-?!” Except he probably was. Especially in a situation like this.

“… The girl’s on you, isn’t she.” It wasn’t a question- he didn’t even need to say it, not when he already knew what was going on.

“It’s Beta- and no, like hell she is.” A pause. Zanark is staring at him. Gamma groans. “… She thinks I have a crush on an idiot like you.” A moment of silence. Then, Zanark just bursted out laughing. “S-shut up-!” It still took him a while to finally stop.

“Just give up- there’s no way she doesn’t know by now-” he still found the will to finally get off his bike, stepping closer to drop an arm on his shoulders. Gamma didn’t push him away, just frowned –more like a pout, really- and looked away.

“Well, I sure as hell am not telling her anything.” He did _not_ want to think of what she would do with that knowledge in her hands. Nope nope nope-

“And they say I’m the dramatic one.” Zanark just snorted, pulling him closer into the sort of hug. Of course he was so stupidly weird over physical affection- or anything, really. Why couldn’t he just act like a normal person for once?

Then again, that might just be one of the reasons Gamma was so stupid to fall for him of all the people. Now, the details of how that happened exactly were still lost to him. And he was the one involved. He really wanted to know when his love life had become such a mess to begin with.

“Let’s just go get something to eat, alright? I’m fucking starving.” Zanark just squinted at him.

“Weren’t you like, having lunch with them just an hour ago or something like that?”

“You said it- I was. I’m here now and I’m still hungry, let’s go.” Without waiting for an answer, Gamma walked up to the bike, sitting on it and looking at him, waiting for him to get up and rear up the engine.

“Alright, alright…” Zanark just huffed, not really annoyed at his impatience, walking back to his bike as slow as he could just to piss him off. Gamma was glaring at him now- and so, Zanark did the only reasonable thing he could do. He planted a deep, almost aggressive kiss right on his boyfriend’s lips, still grinning like a little shit in the process. He could almost hear Gamma’s brain short-circuiting on the spot. After a kiss that felt like it lasted hours, he pulled back with a satisfied grin, finally dropping all his weight on the seat. Gamma wasn’t saying anything just yet, still processing and trying to get his brain back. He did, however, manage to wrap his arms around Zanark- his boyfriend’s waist.

“… I love you, you ass.” Hearing that, Zanark’s grin grew wider, finally letting the engine of his trusted bike roar.

“Yeah, I know- love you too, idiot.”


End file.
